


bad boys deserve punishment

by liliette



Series: 1D oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dildos, Dominant Louis, M/M, Punishment, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, What The Fuck Am I Writing, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: i wrote this when i was 12 don't judge me if you wanna laugh go ahead because it wasn't meant to be serious





	bad boys deserve punishment

when louis came home, he didn't expect to find his baby on the brown leather couch, a sparkling pink dildo up his tight little arse. he growled and set down (more like threw down) his suitcase. harry looked up, a look of shock and fear replacing the pleasure on his face.  
"i– lou, i–..." harry tried to say.   
"save it, baby. what did i say about not letting ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES MY COCK fuck you? you haven't been a good boy at all. i'm going to have to punish you for that."  
harry whimpered, but didn't protest at all. in fact, he secretly enjoyed getting punished, but refused to admit it.   
so louis practically ran upstairs to get the bottle of lube and a few toys to bring downstairs.   
immediately, he ordered harry to turn over on his stomach, and placed a black blindfold tightly around harry's glossy emerald eyes.  
"daddy, what are you doing?" harry half cried, half moaned.   
"shhh, baby. quiet."  
louis tied the bondage ropes around his hands, and harry couldn't help but let out an extra loud moan. that earned him a large smack on the ass.   
"what do you think you're doing, princess?" hissed louis. "did i not tell you to be quiet?"   
"s-sorry," harry whimpered.   
"no, you're not. i need you to prove to me how sorry you are tonight," louis whispered ominously, pulling the pink dildo out of harry's ass.  
"mmmm..." harry muffled his moans.   
louis then took out the cock ring and slid it onto harry's dick.   
"no, daddy, not that!" harry pleaded. "please please, ANYTHING but that!"  
"shut. up. baby," louis snarled, bringing his down to harry's ass twice, causing two loud smacks to echo across the hollow room.   
"you will do what i tell you to. got it baby?"   
"mmm, okay lou," harry sobbed into the couch, his dick unbelievably hard after the smacks.   
"good boy," whispered louis. "i'll take it off." he slid off the cock ring, but only because he loved seeing harry cum.   
he spread harry's ass cheeks and licked a light, thin, strip up his perineum to his hole. harry squirmed but didn't protest. he bit back a moan, white teeth sinking into his red lips.   
"how many smacks can you take?" louis asked.   
"as many as you want, daddy," harry responded, determined to prove he was a good boy.   
"i think twenty-two would be a good amount," louis grinned, and harry moaned his consent.   
he brought his hand down to harry's arse, smacking it fourteen times until it turned bright red, his hands imprinted on it.   
harry's cock was leaking now, so badly, and so was louis's, so louis shimmied off his pants and threw off his shirt.   
"spread your legs, baby," commanded louis. "we're going rough."  
and those words actually sent him over the edge. harry let out a loud cry, clutching the leather of the couch and fisting it, white cum covering the brown leather.  
then, harry did as told, turning so that his back was now on the couch, his legs spread wide open, cock curving up to his butterfly tattoo, precum spreading on it.   
"baby, look at you," louis mused. "so fucking beautiful." he kissed harry's already swollen lips, then ran a finger over them, letting harry suck the finger into his mouth. he added another finger, and finally his ring finger, making sure they were fully coated with saliva, before sliding one in roughly into his hole.   
harry moaned and squirmed, fucking down onto louis's finger, until he added the other two.  
after a few thrusts up into his hole, pads brushing against harry's prostate every time, louis slid he fingers out, replacing them with his tongue, which kitten licked at harry's hole, causing him to cry out. louis then nibbled the hole and chewed, before sticking his tongue in and adding a finger.   
this action caused harry's sensitive self to have a second orgasm, shaking and seeing black as he came all over his butterfly tattoo and couch.  
louis's cock was fat, red, and ready to fuck into harry's hole by now. he quickly slicked himself up before pushing in without warning. harry let out a merciless scream and pumped down, needing more, his legs still spread wide. when louis hit harry's prostate, harry couldn't help but let out a moan that filled the whole room and throw his chained hands up, trying to grab something.  
"babe," louis moaned. harry had weakened him and he could no longer keep his rough act up.   
"i'm close," he whispered. "cum first, love."  
so harry did, for the third time that night. "louis!" he cried, and louis wrapped a hand around his cock, letting the cum spurt in his hand.   
"good boy," louis praised, cumming shortly after. harry could hardly move now. he could only focus on the hot cum in his hole, but he was seeing black and his blindfold was stained wet with tears.   
"looks like i won't be able to deliver twenty two smacks tonight," said louis, pulling out. he kissed harry chastely. "you were so good tonight, baby. i love you."  
"mmm, i love you too, lou," harry whispered, eyelids drooping. he was too tired to even move, so louis cleaned them up and carried him upstairs.   
BOOM.


End file.
